


Bliss On Earth

by jojo_saltzman



Series: Family Portrait [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: Penelope goes home to her wife and beautiful baby girl. Pure fluff ensues. One-shot.





	Bliss On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Older married Posie with a two-month old baby girl. What more could you ask for? So fluff that I want to cry.

A tired sigh leaves Penelope’s mouth as she walks through the door in the late afternoon and leans her back against the surface for just a second. Her day had dragged on and on slowly as Penelope watched the sun climbed down the sky and longed to be home with her wife and two-month old baby. Her lips stretched into a smile just at the thought of them and Penelope pushes herself away from the door and climbs the stairs, knowing exactly where to find them.

Her footsteps are soft against the carpet as she reaches the small nursery at the end of the hallway. The lights are dimmed as Penelope leans on the doorframe and crosses her arms across her chest, her smile widening at the scene that greets her.

Josie is laying on the couch beside the bassinet, cradling their baby close to her chest as she looks down at her lovingly, her soft voice singing a lullaby. Penelope’s heart fills with so much love that she feels like it might burst from her chest at any time.

She can’t take her eyes off of them and as if Josie feels her stare, she turns her head slowly.

“Hi.” Her voice is low and Penelope bits her lips.

“Hey.” She whispers back as she walks inside and drops a kiss on Josie’s forehead. “’I’m sorry, I’m late.”

“It’s okay. Come here.” Josie smiles as she carefully sits up and lets Penelope lay down behind her, leaning her back against her front. Penelope’s arms wrap around them both as they quiet down. The young witch raises her fingers, softly brushing Maddy’s cheeks with her thumb. They both look at their pride and joy as she sleeps peacefully. “She looks more and more like you every day.”

Penelope scoffs softly. “Are you kidding? Would you look at that pout?” Josie rolls her eyes fondly as she nuzzles her nose to her wife’s cheek. “She’s all you, babe.”

After a short pause, Penelope ask. “How was she?”

“An angel. Like always.”

Penelope smirks, her shoulders bounce softly as she laughs. “Let’s just enjoy it while it lasts. She’s got half of my blood in her veins and I wasn’t the easiest to deal with.”

Josie tilts her head to the side. “Like I was any better.”

Penelope sucks her teeth sharply before she smiles and kisses Josie’s cheek. “Yeah, I still have a small burn mark on my shoulder.”

Josie grimaces and cuddles deeper into her wife’s arms. “Sorry.”

“I deserved it. I broke your heart.” Penelope recalls somberly and squeezes Josie tightly hoping she realizes how sorry she is, even though their break up happened years ago. They were reckless teenagers in love which was a dangerous combination.

“We both did some stupid things.” Josie whispers back as Maddy suddenly whimpers in her sleep, her tiny face crumbling up.

Penelope hums as she beings to slowly rock her family side to side, soothing their daughter until she’s calm again.

“But she’s the one thing we did exactly right.” Josie continues softly and Penelope agrees with her whole heart. Maddy is absolutely perfect in her mothers’ eyes and Penelope vows to protect her with everything she has.

Silence wraps around them as Penelope continues to hold the two most important things in her life, wondering how she got so lucky.

“Hm, I could just fall asleep right now.” Josie breaks the silence as she whispers and Penelope smiles.

“Go ahead. I won’t go anywhere.” The young witch promises as her lips presses against Josie’s temple and her arm moves under their daughter’s head. Josie closes her eyes and turns her head into the crock of her wife’s neck and falls asleep almost instantly.

Penelope stays awake for a couple of hours more, just admiring her beautiful family that she never thought she’d have. But as her eyelids flatters shut and sleep catches up to her, she smiles widely, her heart is absolutely happy for the first time in a long while.


End file.
